The Timeturner Effect
by FlyingFree7
Summary: Brought into a daring mission of time filled catastrophes, Rose Weasley is faced with an incredible task. Why her? Well, she doesn't quite understand that herself, but as her story unravels into an adventure, she will discover her purpose.
1. Prologue

**The Timeturner Effect  
By FlyingFree7 (also known as FlyingFree on HPFF)**

Prologue

Rose Weasley's stomach churned as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Platform 9 3/4. She put on a forced smile and waved to her mother, father, and brother, Hugo, until she could not see them any longer. She sat down on the ground and leaned up against the door of her compartment. She banged her head against it, thoughts rushing through her head about the coming day. She was to be living away from home with a bunch of strangers until Christmas time! Not only that, but today she had to sit in front of the entire school and have a hat stuck on her head to be sorted. Could it get any worse?

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Rose picked herself up and brushed herself off. She turned around to see Albus, her cousin. Rose motioned for him to come in. He opened the door, looking quite pale himself. "Hey Rose," he mumbled as he sat down. Rose sat down across from him. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Rose stared at the floor and moved her feet around in random patterns. Albus played with his fingers. "So..." Albus began.

"Hey guys!" someone at the door to their compartment shouted. Rose and Albus gott quite the stir out of this, but looked to see that it was their other cousin, Fred. Fred is always hyper, always. The Weasley family never wonders why, due to the fact that George owns Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Fred is bound to get loads of candy from there, and he is George's son anyhow.

"You excited for the sorting?!?" Fred asked them as he sat down, then stood up, then sat down once more.

Albus and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Rose, are you okay? You aren't acting like yourself!" Fred said to her.

He was speaking the truth. Rose was a smart girl, who always has some insult to throw, some trick up her sleeve, and knew how to get what she wanted. The whole sorting thing was freaking her out. She wasn't acting like she usually did, not in the least bit. She is never quiet, she always has something to say. Albus, on the other hand, was generally a shy boy. This behavior was expected from him, but not Rose.

Rose took a breath in, held it for a second, and then began "I don't know Fred, I'm just...nervous,"

Rose let out a sigh and looked up into her cousin's eyes, his red hair, his tan skin, and the little brown freckles on his face that you can notice only if you look close enough. She noticed the fact that he was squirming in his seat and can't stay calm. "Oh, Fred," she thought to herself.

Fred looked back at Rose, and stopped squirming for a moment. "I understand, I'm nervous too, but whatever we do, whatever house we get sorted into, we'll make our mommys and daddys proud, I promise."

A smile errupted on Fred's face, and one grew onto Rose's. Fred's words comforted Rose. She got up, sat next to Albus and put her arm around him. She could see he did not feel confident at all about the coming events. Rose puts her arm around Albus, squeezed him tightly, and whispered in his ear, "Fred's right."

Albus looked up at Rose, and whispered back, "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Rose and Fred said in unison.

***

As the doors to the Great Hall opened, Rose was in complete shock of the enormity of it. She looked up at the ceiling, and noticed a shooting star in the gigantic sky above them. She looked over at all the tables, seeing a green, blue, yellow, and red table cloth at their respective grand tables. Her mouth remained open in awe as she saw a lone hat atop a stool, moving ever so slightly, as if it were breathing. As she was walking, side by side with her cousins Fred and Albus, her dark auburn hair fell in front of her face. She brushed it away as she saw her cousin, James. James was making faces at them. Rose thought to herself, "How long do you suppose he's been doing that, trying to get our attention?" She waved and laughed. As the first years approached the front of the hall, Rose's stomach began to become more and more touseled. She took a few deep breaths and realized that everything is going to be alright, just like Fred said it would be.

Rose looked up to see a familliar face holding a large scroll next to the stool with the sorting hat. Professor Neville Longbottom found Rose and winked at her. Rose took comfort that her Uncle Neville was there, a part of the sorting ceremony. He always did know how to make her smile.

Professor Longbottom motioned for the room to go silent, and just as soon as the last conversation came to an end, the Sorting Hat began to sing its yearly song.

_"I may be a hat, tattered and torn,  
An old heirloom passed down and down.  
I'm quite wise in my choosings,  
You'll never forget  
The things I announce ahead.  
My duty to you here and now  
Is placing you where you belong.  
I look into you and figure it out,  
I put you in the correct house.  
For the bravest and boldest,  
Gryffindor is your place.  
For the intelligent and wise,  
Ravenclaw will suit you best.  
For the cunning and clever,  
Slytherin is home to you.  
And for the kindhearted and just,  
Hufflepuff will be perfect place.  
Now listen to me, and hear my words,  
I always know where you belong.  
Place me upon your head and see,  
Where your home shall be."_

With that, the Sorting Hat's song ended, and Professor Longbottom opened up his scroll. "When I call your name, come forward. I shall place the hat on your head. Once your house is announced, head over to your respective table."

He cleared his throat and said the first name, "Abercrombie, Harold."

Rose turned to see a short, pale, freckled faced boy walk up to the stool. He took a seat as Professor Longbottom placed the hat upon his head. Harold Abercrombie sat there for a moment, looking quite uncomfortable, until the sorting hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" for all to hear. Cheers rang from the Hufflepuff table and respective claps came from the others.

Rose felt much more comfortable, this seemed much easier to her. She was still unsure as to what house she wanted to be in, granted her parents would rather her be in Gryffindor, but she was alright with Ravenclaw as well. "I guess I shall leave it up to the sorting hat," she thought to herself. She looked over at Albus, who still looked quite nervous. She took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor Longbottom announced.

Rose turned to see the boy her father had pointed out to her earlier in the day. He was blonde with dashing gray eyes. He looked neutral as he approached the stool. Professor Longbottom put the hat onto Scorpius's head. Silence lasted in the Great Hall for a minute. Rose wondered what was taking so long. Finally, the Sorting Hat announced, "SLYTHERIN!"

"No surprise there," whispered Fred to Rose and Albus.

A few more names passed until Professor Longbottom came to the P's.

"Potter, Albus."

Rose squeezed Albus's hand once more as he headed over for the stool. He looked like he was about to projectile vomit all over the Great Hall. Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Rose stared at her cousin, waiting for his house to be announced. Finally, "RAVENCLAW!" rang through the hall.

Rose and Fred cheered as Albus, looking quite relieved, ran straight over to the Ravenclaw table sitting next to Dominique, their cousin.

Names flew by, until it was time for Fred to go up to the stool.

He ran up, almost as if he were flying. A grin enveloped his entire face as the hat was put on top of his head. It immediately screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers errupted from the Gryffindor table, and from the entire Weasley family that was about the room, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, James, Albus, and Rose.

Then Professor Longbottom announced, "Weasley-Granger, Rose."

Suddenly, those butterflies that left Rose's stomach returned. She took a deep breath, realized it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought, "And if Albus can do it, I can do it in a heartbeat," she thought to herself.

She sat herself down on the uncomfortable wooden stool, and the hat was gently placed on top of her redhead. "Ahhh. A Weasley, I see, but also a Granger?" a voice whispered into her ear.

"Yes, thats what happens when a Weasley and Granger procreate," she thought.

"Snappy aren't we? Quite ambitious too. And oh so clever. Hmm, I may be going a bit off of the usual route for a Weasley-Granger procreation, now, eh?"

"What?"

"Oh, you'll see my cunning little friend."

The conversation inside her head ended as the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Rose's mouth dropped to the floor as she realized where she had just been placed. "Well, won't Dad think this is peachy?" she thought, as she made her way to the Slytherin table. She had her choice of seat between sitting next to some random second year or Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well, I do have to make Dad proud somehow," she thought.

Rose sat next to the random second year.

***

When Rose entered the Slytherin common room for the first time, she was amazed by the vastness of it all. Everything (and everyone for that matter) looked to be of wealthy origins, and the panes of iced glass reflected the green-blue of the lake. She was led in, along with the rest of the first year girls, to their dormitory by a prefect. There, lying to the right, by another pane of iced glass, was a four poster bed and her trunk. Laid out on Rose's bed was a Slytherin robe, scarf, hat, sweater, and tie. She just stared at the clothes for a moment, taking in the fact that she was a Slytherin. She brushed the tie with her fingers, and then quickly folded her new uniform up and put it away. She grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt and quickly headed into the bathroom. She showered, scrubbing her red hair with her fingers as she thought about just what had happened prior to this. She finished up, brushed her teeth, and changed.

When she got back into the dormitory, she found that all of her roommates had already gone to sleep. She made it over to her bed, where she lay down on top of the blankets for what seemed like an eternity. When she realized she wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, Rose got up and headed down to the common room. There she found Scorpius Malfoy scanning a newspaper.

As she was about to turn around, he said, "Turning around just because you saw me, Weasley?" not even looking up to see her.

She walked over towards him. He was lounging on a large black leather armchair reading The Daily Prophet. "And what's wrong with that? My father said to avoid you." she replied swiftly.

"Do you always listen to what your father has to say?"

She thought about it for a moment, and realized that he was right. She sat down on a couch beside his armchair. She examined him, his blonde hair slicked back, still wet from his apparent shower. He was wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants with black socks on. His gray eyes still had not left the words of The Daily Prophet.

"No." Rose mumbled.

"See, I knew it." he said, finally looking up at her.

They made eye contact for a moment, until he went back to what he was reading. "So, you must not be anything like your bad excuse of a father, then, eh? Seeing as your here and he wasn't." he continued.

"Excuse me?" she replied, sharply, "My father is the bad excuse? Let's talk about yours for a moment. Bully become Death Eater!"

"You have no right to talk about my father!" He replied sternly, then shoving his Daily Prophet down into his lap.

Scorpius winced and began examining his hand.

"If I have no right talking about your father then you have no right speaking of mine." Rose replied, noticing the blood coming from his hand.

An awkward pause began almost as quick as their conversation ended. Rose, being the talker she always had been, was the one to end it. "Are you alright? Do you need a bandage?"

Scorpius had resorted to trying to wipe the blood away on the leather armchair. He found that did absolutely nothing.

"Um, yes, that would be nice, Weasley." he hesitatingly replied.

Rose got up and headed back up the stairs to her dormitory. She tip toed over to her trunk and opened it up. She shuffled through it, trying to find the bandages her mother had packed her just that morning. She discovered them, a box labled: "Mago-Bando! The all in one bandaid for the active wizard! Guaranteed to heal in an hour!" She grabbed the box and tip toed back out of her dormitory, hearing as she left, "Weasley...?" but ignored it and went back to the common room.

"Here." Rose said as she got down in front of the arm chair and took out a bandage from the Mago-Bando box. She took the bandage out of its protective covering and grabbed Scorpius's hand. She carefully stuck the bandage onto his papercut and pushed down on it, making sure it would stay. She crinkled up the covering the bandage came in and threw it back into the box. "There," she said, looking back up at him.

"Thanks." he replied stiffly.

She got back up, grabbed the box, and began walking back to her dormitory.

"I'm sorry." she heard from behind.

She turned around and said, "I'm sorry too."

She then turned back to face the stairwell and headed back up to the girls dormitory. She quitely walked over to her bed, lifted up her green covers, and got into bed. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes. "What a first day of school..." Rose thought as she drifted off to sleep, ending her first day at Hogwarts.

**A/N**- **Well, here's to my first chapter! Sorry for the atrocious Sorting Hat song, I can't exactly write poetry. I hope you enjoy it! More is coming soon enough! Trust me, we'll be getting into the good stuff. (: Thanks! Remember to review!**

**-Megs**


	2. Chapter One

**The Timeturner Effect**

**By FlyingFree7**

Chapter One: Quidditch, Uses of Full Names, and Advanced Cleaning Charms.

_Four Years Later..._

Swooping down on the Quidditch pitch, I kept an eye out for the bludger I just hit. It was soon enough going to come back, and I was ready for it. I looked up to the bright blue sky, the sun just above the horizon. I noticed a small dot growing larger and larger. It was the bludger I was waiting for. I gripped my bat tightly, and just as it came close to me, I swung. Perfect hit.

I heard a bell from a distance away, realizing that it's time for breakfast. I flew down to the ground, waited once more for the bludger to return. As it came back, I opened up my arms, ready to catch the spazzing ball.

WHOOMP.

Jeeze, why did I have to become a beater?

I held on tight to the bludger and locked it up. I put the Quidditch trunk away and began heading for the showers. My stomach growled, I was hungry. An hour of Quidditch does do that to you. I stuck my broom into my locker, stripped myself of clothes, and hopped into the closest shower.

Time for my morning think.

Yes, every morning, after my personal quidditch practice, I have my morning think. It's exactly as the title says. I think.

First day of classes, fifth year. Well doesn't time go by quickly? Wasn't it yesterday I arrived at Hogwarts? Well, yes it was, but I mean arriving for the first time. Seeing the castle from the boats, getting sorted into Slytherin, Dad sending me a letter attempting to congratulate me (I could tell Mum forced it on him), wasn't that yesterday?

First year was FOUR YEARS AGO. Four. That is quite some time, considering I'm only fifteen. That is about a quarter of my life right there. And what a quarter of a life it's been.

I mean, after I survived my family's surprise at my new house. That did come as a shocker. I don't think Dad has _really_ forgiven me, but he does like to get into heated arguments about which quidditch team is better, mine or the Gryffs. Of course, it is mine. And Mum does agree with him. We have won for the past two years. And what about those Gryffindors? They haven't won since I got on the Slytherin team.

And that's the way it should be. Despite my father's favor in the Gryffindors. Even though both his children aren't in Gryffindor. What, with me in Slytherin and Hugo in Ravenclaw, I think Dad was slightly disappointed. Mum was happy no matter what happened, but Dad did expect some Gryffindor babies. Guess he'll have to try again, eh?

The water began to run cold. Damn. I quickly shut it off and wrapped a towel around my suddenly cold body. I grabbed another and wrapped it around my hair. I went back into the Slytherin girl's locker room and put on my robes. Gray socks, black skirt, white blouse, gray sweater vest with green borders, green and silver tie, black robes with the inside trimmed green. I did like my uniform, green was a nice contrast to my dark red hair. I whispered a charm and my hair became dry. I brushed it, parted it, and clipped my bangs out of the way. I applied some basic makeup: foundation, mascara, lip gloss. Ready for the first day of classes, fifth year? I think yes.

Now, big decision, fly back up to the castle or walk?

I looked down at my watch. 8:00. I'd better fly, I want to have time to eat, grab my schedule, and talk with Albus. I returned to my locker and grabbed my broom. Leaving the locker room, I flicked the lights off with my wand, and walked back out to the open pitch. I notice Professor Wood across the way, probably setting up for flying lessons with some first years. I waved over and he waved back. He's a great flying instructor, the one who encouraged me to go out for beater. And now look at me, beater extrodinaire.

I mounted my broom and took off, whizzing in the direction of Hogwarts classroom. I approached the door to the Entrance Hall and landed right in front of it. I took out my wand, flicked it at the broom, and immediately it shrunk down to pocket size. I opened the door and entered the Entrance Hall. Hah, that's funny to say.

Bah! So many people in one hall. First years were flooding everywhere, grasping their schedules in their hands. They looked quite panicked. Was I like this? I really hope not.

I turned and walked into the Great Hall, surveying the crowd for that one person I was looking for . A-Ha! I found him! I ran right over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Albus. Yes, every day I sit next to Albus at the Ravenclaw table. He doesn't much appriciate sitting at the Slytherin table, so I just picked giving in than arguing with the boy. It doesn't matter much to me anyway. I do get annoyed by the Slytherins sometime myself, and with their drama, god do I need a break.

"Mornin' Rose." he murmured quietly.

"Hey, Al...What's wrong with you?" I asked, knowing that something was on his mind. When he got quiet like this, it usually meant girl problems or the such. You know, your typical teenage boy. And I could always find out. This kid can't keep anything from me. In fact, not much can get past me. I am determined, shall I say so myself.

"Meh, nothing really." he said, a little more confident this time.

"For Christ's sake Albus, just tell me whats wrong so we don't have to go through this entire thing!"

He looked back at me, slightly annoyed, and whispered, "See that girl over there?" he nodded in a blonde girl's direction, "Yeah, her."

That's all I needed. I looked closer to see that this girl had long wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was quite trim. I recognized her too, but I couldn't really place where. OH YEAH. She's the Hufflepuff seeker, a fourth year. Well, Al has got himself a little over his head.

Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin slash best friend. But he's shy, real shy. Not exactly the type to put himself out there. And that Hufflepuff, she's out of his league. I honestly wouldn't be surprized if she didn't even know he existed. Albus is well known, due to his Potter status, but most forget him after they realize he isn't Harry Potter reincarnated. Poor kid, guess that's why he's got me. I'm so out there that I make up for his lack.

"Ok, well," I began, attempting to give some advice to Al when I feel a slap on the back of my head.

I hate him.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, _what_ do you want?" I know, I didn't even have to look. He has that effect on me.

James snorted (dork), "Rose you're an idiot. This is what we call the Ravenclaw table. If you want to look like an idiot aimlessly walking to classes trying to find the right one, then I guess I understand why you aren't in Ravenclaw."

Damn it, today is schedule day isn't it?

I looked over to my table to see Professor Davies handing out schedules. "James I'd like to remined you that you aren't in Ravenclaw either, your brother is. So evidently he's smarter that _you._"

I walked away and towards the Slytherin table. I headed up to Professor Davies, "Hey Professor, Weasley?" I asked for my schedule. She shuffled through the stack she held in her hands, "Here we go, Rose. Right at the bottom."

I grabbed the piece of parchment and headed down the table a bit to an empty seat. I looked at the schedule.

Aw shit. I start the day with Divination. Mum was right, I should have never taken that course.

You know what? I think I just made up my mind.

"Professor Davies?" I said as I looked up toward my Head of House.

She walked towards me, her dark green robes flowing through the air, her chestnut hair in a wavy ponytail. Professor Davies was really pretty, I'm quite surprised she's not married. She spends so much time teaching that apparently she doesn't have a love life. That's sad.

"Yes, Rose?" she asked as she finallly approached me.

"I was wondering, is there any way I could drop Divination? It's not really my thing, and I'm not growing up to be the next great Seer, trust me."

"Well, you do take after your mother then, I suppose. I remember when she freaked out on Proffessor Trelawny when we were in school. Oh well, I do think that would be alright. That would give you another free period, perhaps to study for Herbology?" she added with a smile.

"Right, Professor, whatever you say..." I said, as I saw Neville, er I mean Professor Longbottom, standing up, probably to make some announcements.

I took my seat next to Madelyn, a Slytherin in my year who I usually hung out with when not with Albus. Professor Longbottom's voice filled the room.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to your first day of classes for this year! I do hope you are all satisfied with your schedules. Classes will begin promptly at nine o'clock, as usual. Remember those in the upper years, that you are to _help_ first years find their way to classes, not send them in the completely opposite direction. Use your free periods wisely, and do not disrupt those in classes. As for other announcements..."

That was all I really needed to know, no more needed. It's funny seeing Professor Longbottom being Headmaster, it's his first year, though I bet he'll be pretty good at it. Neville (damn it, Professor) has always been a good family friend, and it'll probably help to have the Headmaster be good friends with your parents.

As Professor Longbottom (there I got it!) coninued on, I zoned out for a minute, just staring at the ceiling, the same one four years ago I first saw. My eyes drifted down to the Slytherin table, the one place my father never thought I'd be. Then my focus glazed onto Scorpius Malfoy. He was moving his food around with his fork, isolating himself at the end of the table. I wonder what he's thinking of...

_RIIIINGGG!_

The bell finally rang signaling that it's time to go to class. And who has the free period again? Oh yes...

***

"Rose!"

My body jerked up, suddenly awakened from a nap. There was Madelyn, sitting at the end of the black leather couch I had been napping on in the common room. Oh shit, I really hope I didn't...

"Rose, you slept through Herbology after Professor Davies gave you that free period!"

Oh shit, I did.

"Well, I started the day off well, didn't I?" I said sarcastically.

I sat up, neatened my hair, and realized the entire Slytherin common room was staring at me. I grinned and waved at them. I wasn't about to let a bunch of Slyths judge me. I pulled up the sleeve to my robes and checked my watch.

"MADELYN VICTORIA MACKINSE. You freaking liar."

Madelyn errupted into giggles as I shook my head. I really should have expected this of her. She happens to be the single Slytherin I trust to tell me the truth (because we are all a bunch of liars) and yet I really shouldn't.

"Well, that, my friend is for ditching me in Divination." she said, still full of laughs.

I broke a smile myself and laughed. Well, at least I got to nap.

"C'mon, what's next, Care of Magical Creatures?" I said, still trying to wake up from that nice long nap I took.

"No, I think it's..." she opened up her bag to dig out her schedule. Once she found it, Madelyn said, "Charms."

"With...?" I asked, praying not for the Ravenclaws. I don't need Albus to show me up as usual.

"The Ravenclaws."

What the hell.

"Guh, I better guess we should go to watch Albus succeed at his best friggen class." I said in about the least thrilled tone one could come up with.

We gathered our stuff and exited the common room, still with a few stray glances from some of the first years. They were kinda creepy looking. Well, they are Slytherin first years, and we happen to be a creepy looking group, I mean look at who is one of the most known Slytherins out there. Voldemort ain't pretty.

Walking all the way up to the Charms room is such a long ass haul. Especially when your cousin gets in the way. Or multiple cousins. I have so many here. It's like a family reunion every single day. I'm extremely thankful no one in my family is Slytherin except me. I'm feeling a little insane at the thought.

"Oh Rose Marisa Weasley, how art thou on such a lovely morning? Thy eyes are as a silver moon, and thy hair is as tangled as weeds." says a voice across the hallway. Here goes to another year.

"James. Really? Is that your attempt at Shakespeare? The muggle poet? And THAT'S your insult! I expected better of you, Gryffindor." I responded.

Cartwheeling across the hallway, he finally landed in front of me. "Pulling the Gryffindor card? Well, I can do that Slytherin. Oooh, see who's good now?"

"James, what do you have now a free period? Going to go have 'fun' in the dormitory with your little friends?"

"YES. YOU HAVE ME FIGURED OUT ROSE!" he said, getting down onto his knees bowing towards me.

"Yeah, you bow, Potter. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going off to class to do something productive. Have fun with your buddies, and tell them I say hello."

I whisked off with Madelyn towards Professor Spinnet's room. "Why does he do that every time he sees you?" asked Madely, though she clearly knew the answer. And besides that, she loves seeing James. She's in love with the boy, though I have yet to realize why.

"Because he's James Potter, honestly that is the best reason I have. He's always been like that."

She rolled her eyes when finally we reached Charms. There was Albus, reading the Charms book (looks like he's halfway done) with two empty seats next to him. He looks up and waves at us, we walk across the room to take our seats next to him.

Now, Albus is a smart kid, but I can usually get higher marks than him in most classes. Except this one. It pisses me off and I work harder in this class than others just so I can beat him. But it never happens. Now, this year, that's going to change. I shall beat Albus, I swear! The Ravenclaw can beat me in something like History of Magic instead, I wouldn't mind that. But, Charms, I must beat him at. I will. I can. I'm starting the year off with the mindset that I can and will get an O in this class, on the OWL, on everything. Not an E, but an O. I'll kill to get this mark, I swear I will. I'll conquer the world so I can change the grading system and...

I'm getting a little carried away. Okay. Let's just go with the mindset thing, no killing anyone. And friendly conversation, that always helps.

"So, Al, how far are you already?" I asked, attempting to small talk.

"Chapter 13: Advanced Cleaning Charms. It's quite facinating Rose! Did you know..."

And this is when I start dozing off again. What am I doing, Charms is so boring. Guh, but I want to win so bad! It's not even a competition, I doubt Albus knows I want to achieve higher marks than him anyway. What the hell, my desire to win is so strong that I want an O in such a boring class. I'm dumb. So dumb.

And he's still talking about advanced cleaning charms. Who cares about advanced cleaning charms? Isn't that what house elves are for?

Oh, I'm sorry, house elves deserve just as much respect as people and a salary. At least, that's what I've had drilled into my mind since I was well...born. Thanks mum, you're the best.

"Ok, class, settle down!" says Professor Spinnet from the front of the room.

Albus stops his talking and immediately stares at Professor Spinnet, eccstatic to begin class.

Thank you so much, Professor, you just saved me from an untimely death.

**A/N: Hello all, thanks so much for coming back for more! I know this wasn't a very productive chapter, but it was an introduction to Rose as a fifth year now and all of the others. Next chapter will be interesting, more on the Mr. Scorpius Malfoy. Please keep reading and reviewing, it makes me want to write faster and faster! Thanks again. And as usual, the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. =D**

**-Megs**


	3. Chapter Two

**The Timeturner Effect**

**By FlyingFree**

Chapter Two: Encounters with the Malfoy Kind

Drudging on to Defense Against the Dark Arts was like a death march. Despite the fact that it was one of my favorite classes, I just wasn't ready to walk from the greenhouses all the way up to Teddy's classroom. Oh wait, Professor Lupin. God, what is with all of my family's friends working at this damn school? It's only a matter of time until my parents start working here (Oh god, I'd die).

"Rose! Rose! Rose!" I hear from down the hall. I lift my head up to see Al running towards me, the biggest smile on his face. Well, isn't somebody happy?

Almost out of breath, he stammered, "Rose, you won't believe it. I talked to Samantha!"

Samantha? Who the hell is….Oh yeah. That Hufflepuff. Well, at least he's talking to the girl. But is she talking to him back? Hmmmmmm.

"Oh, really? How'd that go, my friend?" I responded.

A smile erupted onto Albus' face as he blurbed the words, "I dropped my quill, she picked it up, I said 'Thanks!', she said, 'No problem!' and then I asked her if she did the summer reading, and she did!"

"….and?" I asked.

"And that's the whole story! Can you believe it, Rose?"

Yes, yes I could actually. He really needs to grow a pair and flirt with the girl.

"Wow, that's fantastic, Al! I'm happy for you!" I responded, as a best friend should, not how I want to.

"Well, I gotta go, Rose! Time for Ancient Runes!" and Albus ran off in the opposite direction of where I was headed.

I finally made it up to Defense Against the Dark Arts when Scorpius Malfoy pushed past me to get through the door first. "Wow, way to be a jerk, asshole." I said under my breath, just in case Teddy heard me. I didn't need to have my mother find out I was cursing in class. Now then all hell would break loose and I didn't need that on my first day of classes.

Malfoy turned around and gave me a dirty look. Evidently he heard my side comment. Good, just the way I liked it to be.

"Rose, c'mon and sit down, I'm about to start class!" I heard a familiar voice say from the front of the classroom.

I took a seat in the back next to Madelyn and quickly got my book out. Teddy always liked to start the year with a little debate about something from the book, to get everyone all warmed up as he says.

"Alright everyone, now that we're all here, I'd like you all to open up to page 242 and read about the two clashing views on vampires. We will be discussing them in just a few moments, so please have your opinion ready." Teddy, god I mean Professor, announced.

I opened up my Defense book and got right to the Vampires section. Interesting topic to start the year with, though I doubt that we'll actually get to learning about Vampires in depth. We already did that in second year, and I think Teddy likes to focus on defensive spells this year, since we do have our OWLs at the end of the year.

I look over to my deskmate to see that she's scratching lots of notes down. Madelyn always did seem to be a little overachiever in this class. I think it's because of Teddy (really, what is with her and my family?) but she completely denies it every time I bring it up.

Alright, back to reading. Let's see, Vampires….

"Okay class, let's get our attention back up here for a moment. Now, can anyone summarize the two clashing views we have going on in this section?" Teddy asked the class.

Madelyn's hand shot right up. Teddy, of course, called on her.

"Vampires are being debated as to whether they are beasts or beings and their rights are being questioned. Many at the ministry believe that vampires should be tracked, to be sure that no muggles are harmed and that no new vampires are being made. While others are saying that vampires are beings and deserve to be treated like other wizards," she replied.

"Very good, Madelyn. Now, I need one person to speak on vampires having many of their rights taken away in order to protect the public…..Malfoy? You'll do it, okay. And then I need someone to speak for vampire rights…"

I raised my hand, I did always dominate on debates in this class.

"Rose. Thanks! Okay, so why don't you two come to the front of the class room to speak."

I walked up to the front with Malfoy and we each took a place at one of the two podiums that Teddy had set up for us. I was to speak first.

"Now as we all know, vampires are wizards who have been bitten by other wizarding vampires. Since wizards are considered beings and given all the rights of beings, so should vampires. Just because someone has a condition that leaves them in a thirst for blood does not mean that they should have their rights taken away." I took a breath and ended my little blurb with, "Vampires are people too! Unless they are from Forks, Washington and whine a lot, well then they can have their rights taken away, they don't deserve it."

I received a few chuckles from the muggle-borns in the room but no one else got the joke. My mother forced that damn series on me as a child. Ew.

Malfoy cleared his throat and began speaking, "Vampires, despite popular belief, are not beings. They are bloodthirsty beings that are set to kill and transform the population of the world. They must be tracked and regulated in order to keep them from overpopulating and eventually eating away at our wizarding population. They should not be allowed a wand, as they lost that privilege when they got bitten. Vampires should have limited rights and will have limited rights, along with every other breed that is slowly ruining our wizarding population."

Wow, that was pretty harsh. Well, I suppose he is going by the book. Psh, probably isn't. He is a Malfoy. Wouldn't surprise me if he did want all the vampires dead.

"Great opening statements, now let's have two others come up and make some more points…"

"Good job today, Rosie. I'll see you later," Teddy said as he patted me on the back and headed to his office.

I remained alone in the classroom packing up my bag. It was lunch time and Madelyn didn't feel like waiting for me. For some odd reason I wasn't exactly hungry at that moment, so I did take a little longer than usual.

Suddenly, Scorpius Malfoy reentered the classroom and ran right up to his desk looking for something.

"Forgot your ego, Malfoy?" I said, without even looking up.

"Oh shut up, Weasley. Have you seen my Herbology book? I believe I left it here."

I looked around and tried to think back if I saw his book. "No, I didn't see it. Maybe you left it in Herbology? That seems to be a little more sensible than leaving a Herbology book in a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Oh fuck off, Weasley and help me find my book," he said, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

I walked around the room scanning for the Herbology book. As I walked behind his desk, I saw it.

"Here it is, smart one, underneath the desk behind yours."

"Thanks," he said curtly.

He gathered his things and left the room without uttering another word. That boy was odd. Kept to himself a lot, but he was intelligent, unfortunately. We had tiffs every once in awhile, but for some reason respected each other. It was an odd relationship.

I grabbed my bag and headed down to the Great Hall. Mmmmm. Smelt like the elves cooked up some homemade mac and chees. God, they are such good cooks. Much better than my mum.

As I was heading down to the Great Hall, I noticed Malfoy had ducked into the library. Now what in the hell was he already doing in the library? Curious, I followed him in, a few paces behind so he wouldn't notice me.

I followed him until he got to the Dark Magic section. Dear Jesus, now what was this boy up to? As he looked around, I hid behind a shelf so he wouldn't notice I was following him. I heard him take a book out from the shelf and shuffle through it. What the hell?

Then, as footsteps seemed to come towards me, I ran to the other side of the library. I quickly circled back to where Malfoy to see what he was looking at. An old book lay open on the ground. I picked it up to see what it was.

_Dark Spells, Transportation, and Tactics_

What in the hell was Malfoy doing?

I quickly picked up all of my belongings. Walking out of the library, I was quite confused. Though really, I shouldn't be. He is a Malfoy. Just there's some part of me that thinks…no! NO! He's a Malfoy. This shouldn't come as a surprise. At all.

I looked down each end of the hallway, no sign of him. He probably went back to the common room. Yeah, that makes sense. AND LOOK! We're both Slyths so I can follow him!

…yeah, I just had that realization…

Okay, time to head down there then. Walking faster than normal, I got my ass down to the dungeons as fast as I could.

Approaching the entrance to the common room, I whispered the password ("basilisk") and entered.

But, there sitting on an arm chair was not who I suspected, but rather, Professor Davies.

"Rose, I need you to go see Professor Longbottom," she stated to me.

"Wha—Why?" I asked.

"No questions, you must go to his office right away."

What the hell?

**AN: Sorry this one was a little short, but it's a pretty good set up chapter. (: I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. It's gonna be a fun one! Please review! I'll update quick, promise! I took a little break, but now that school's out, I need something to do. I don't know about you guys, but I'm re-reading the Harry Potter series this summer. Exciting! Till next time!**

**-Megs**


End file.
